


HOPE

by Ohara5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohara5/pseuds/Ohara5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Kelley have never been good friends off of the field, but when Hope's personal life takes a turn and she transfers to Sky Blue FC, will things change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hope POV

My phone's alarm sounded. I awoke lazily. We had a USWNT camp in Jersey that started in 3 days, and my plane left in 4 hours. I was definitely excited about the camp and game against England, but waking up at 3am wasn't really my thing, at least not while I was sober. I rolled over and looked at Jerramy lying next to me. Somehow he had slept through the alarm. Maybe it was because he had gotten home so late yesterday. I tapped him on the shoulder, he mumbled something incomprehensible, so I decided to let him sleep. His phone buzzed on the nightstand next to him. I looked at the screen:

"Hey babe, last night was great. I really like you, and you definitely know how to please a woman ;) Talk to you soon, Jennifer" 

I read it over again. Suddenly I felt a wave of sadness and anger and emotions that I couldn't even describe if I wanted to. It made me sick knowing I wasn't good enough for the love of my life. My husband had cheated on me. I let that sink in. I needed to get as far away from this, from him as I could. I got my largest suitcase and threw a majority of my clothes, books, pictures, and anything that I could find into it, and got Sasha and Oynx, my dogs. I was going to drive them down to my brother Marcus' house on the way to the airport. Even though my relationship with Marcus wasn't strong at times, he was the only person in the world who understood the crazy shit we'd been through. With my suitcase in hand, and my dogs in the car, I took one last look at the place I call home, or used to call home. I got in the car and called my agent. "Katie, is there any way I could get out of my contract with Seattle."

 

Kelley POV

I looked out the window as my plane landed in Jersey. The pilot's voice echoed across the plane as we came to a halt. I took my carry on bag from the top compartment and eventually got off the plane and into the airport. Jill had given us our roommates for the trip already. Luckily, I got Press. Things wouldn't be as bad as the time that I roomed with Mal. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but I was the one who ended up doing her calculus homework. 

When I checked into the hotel, the only one who was already there was Hope, who had secluded herself in a corner, hiding her face behind her phone. Her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying. I couldn't help but feel bad. I started to approach her, but she left to her room. I decided I should do the same. I looked at the email from Jill that contained the hotel room information. Kelley and Christen, room 125A, it read. I made my way to our room to get rest and start unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope POV  
         A week had passed since I had arrived.  
"One night out wouldn't hurt." was what I had told myself several times, and I couldn't have been anymore wrong, but I needed to escape from the thoughts that inhabited my mind, thoughts of Jerramy. I hoped he was suffering, but a part of me wanted him to want me back, to miss me and to miss what we had, but I haven't heard from him since I left. He didn't even ask for an explanation, or offer an apology. The minute I felt the 8th shot of tequila toll down my throat, I regretted ever leaving the hotel. 

I awoke with one of the worst hangovers of my life, and in a stranger's bed. Feeling sick to my stomach, and still slightly drunk, I got dressed and crept out of his house without waking him. I called a taxi, and before I knew it I was back at the hotel, but now I was sober. I walked through the glass doors of the Marriott. Shit, we have a team meeting today. I skipped the elevator and sprinted up the stairs to go and get dressed, and hopefully grab something to eat. I felt a body collide with mine as I turned the corner, and looked down to see Kelley O'Hara. "Sorry" I mumbled, as I realized what a mess I looked like, with my makeup smudged and mascara running down my face. Kelley looked at me, studying me for a second, and said "Hope where were you last night?"   
"A-At a club nearby." I replied, unsure of what her response would be. I studied her face as anger and disappointment filled her eyes, something that I was used to.

Kelley POV  
I entered the dining hall where our team was supposed to meet up to discuss the game coming up. I spotted Tobin and Christen sitting together at a table, and sat in the empty seat across from them, and explained everything that had happened with Hope. "How could she do this? She knew that we had a meeting today, and the game is only 2 days away!" Christen said, she was livid.   
"We're supposed to be good role models. I hope the media didn't find out about this, I can see the headlines already 'Hope Solo the drunkard, at it again'." I added  
"Speaking of the devil," Tobin whispered as we all turned around to see a very disheveled Hope Solo walking through the main doors. She took a seat next to Carli and Becky. We made eye contact for half a second, but her eyes darted away frome mine quickly. The meeting was the usual, going over formations, the starting lineup, and what we needed to work on to prepare ourselves for the game against England, which would be our final game before we returned to our NWSL teams. After the meeting, we all went back to our rooms to get ready for our upcoming training.   
                                        --  
"And Kelley O'Hara takes the ball down the right side of the field, crosses to Press. Press with the volley and... just wide of the target. As the final whistle blows, the score remains England 2 USA 1"   
\--  
Kelley POV  
I met up with my teammates Theresa and Taylor when I landed in New Jersey. We all share a place, even though I'm away most of the time. "Hi Kell!" They both squealed as the pulled me into a hug.  
"Hi guys, I missed you so much, but can you please let go. You're squeezing the life out of me." We all laughed. I missed my home away from home. 

Later that night, I got a call from my agent. "Hi Kelley, do you have some time to talk about something real quick." He asked.  
"Yeah of course, what's wrong?"   
"Nothing's wrong, how come every time I call you assume something bad has happened," He laughed "Anyways, I got a call from my manager saying that Hope Solo is going to be transferring to our team to join us in the upcoming season. Can you believe it?"   
"No way, I can't wait." I said, as enthusiastically as possible, hoping he couldn't tell I was faking it.   
"Great, right? We actually have a shot of winning this year. I'll have more details coming soon. Bye!"  
"Bye." I said weakly as I hang up the phone. Why did it have to be Hope Solo out of all people? How am I going to work with someone who can't stay sober for a week. And the criminal cases against her definitely won't help our press. And those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes.


End file.
